Sora Suzuki
Sora is one of the elementary students in Daybrooke International School Appearance Hair colour: Blond hair with orange streaks Eye colour: Green (Right) & Brown (Left) Shirt: White shirt, red tie, dark blue vest Pants: Black skirt with hidden shorts (The color is black) Shoes: Brown Boots ETC: Long socks, blue ribbons, pair of black fingerless gloves Personality Sora is typical, hyper and happy. But once she goes in a bad mood, she'll go completely emo. She is sometimes yandere, sometimes a tsundere. She rarely shows others how she actually feel inside, so she keeps on bottling her feelings up. She is also strangely mature for her age. She is also rather boyish History Sora was born with her twin brother, Riku. The two looked just like each other, except for their eye colors. Ever since birth, the two was inseperateable. When Sora was 4, she got in a car accident with Riku and their little brother, Aoi. Due to the accident, Riku died, Aoi got amnesia, while Sora lost her right eye. When Aoi woke up, he only remembered Riku, that was gone, so Sora's family forced her to become Riku. Though it's clear Aoi won't fall for it because of her eye. So, the doctors transplanted Riku's right eye to replace Sora's blind eye. Ever since then, Sora lived as a boy and lied. Her live in school wasn't so good, she was teased for keeping her shoulder-length hair when she was being a boy also with her different eye colors she was always made fun of being possessed. Once, she couldn't take it anymore and she could see Riku in her reflection. Ever since Riku died, he partly possesses Sora's body, so sometimes, Sora's eye color change to Green. Present, she ran away from home when she got the daybrooke letter and changed her family name. She entered Daybrooke and lived as a girl since. Though sometimes Riku possess her just for fun Relations Riku Kuroki Dead twin brother. Now Riku is the spirit that's near her. Aoi Kuroki Little brother. Thinks she's Riku and likes to prank her [[Hito Shirezu|'Hito Shirezu']] Friend. Somewhat her love interest. Once, Sora called him, "Riku" [[Nagi Zaruha|'Nagi Zaruha']] Friend. She can see Riku. Nagi is curios about Sora [[Karlyle Xerach|'Karlyle Xerach']] One of her first friends. Also her cooking buddy. Helps her climb a tree with Belle when they first met [[Tuyo Ensfiore|'Tuyo Ensfiore']] One of her first friends. Both likes aliens. Sora won't admit it, but she cares for Tuyo eventhough Tuyo annoys her. Likes to bully him with Diana Leon Lei Friend. Sora consciders Leon as the calmest person in Daybrooke. They have a friendly relationship. The two unESlike ES students Aradia Nightingale Friend. But Sora thinks Aradia as one of her closest friends Nell Whiteford Friend. Sora also thinks Nell like her close friend Isabelle Thompson One of Sora's first friends. Belle was the first one to notice Sora's eye colors and she treats her like her little sister while Sora thinks of Belle as her big sister [[Kits Notsumi|'Kits Notsumi']] Friend. Consciders Kits as her big sister. Really likes being around her [[Anne Cathrine|'Anne Cathrine']] Friend. Sora really cares for Anne. Anne really likes to make Sora cosplay. Anne is also one of Sora's closest friends [[Diana Scarce|'Diana Scarce']] Friend. Sora thinks of Diana the same as Anne. They usually bully Tuyo together [[Haiiro Kirii|'Haiiro Kirii']] Sora consciders Kirii as her older brother. Though he sometimes annoy her. Kirii was the one that took Sora's first kiss formspring Allen Chevalier When they first met, Allen called Sora "Darling". 'Violet Hanashi ' Violet is Sora newest friend.They met when Violet was hunting spirit at Daybrooke which it was on chaos again(like they always do) and they introduce themself and they become friend.Sora didn't notice but Violet care for her like a little sister free to add a relationship OTL ] Facts *She's supposed to wear glasses *She likes to climb trees and sometimes sleep in them *Her eyes turn green sometimes *Carries around an iPod and a notebook everywhere *Her scissors is hidden in her socks Category:Student Category:Characters Category:Elementary School Category:Female